Cuando Rukawa ¿se enamora?
by MCInFeSt
Summary: Bueno, Rukawa conoce a alguien... y deside pensar.
1. ¿amor entre entrenamientos?

Autor says:  
  
Bueno, pues este es el primer fic que publiko en fanfiction.net, espero que les guste... Y otra cosa, me permití crear un personaje, es una chica linda, se llama Yoko y estudia en la preparatoria Ryonan.   
  
La multitud gritaba, cada jugada de el equipo de Ryonan terminaba en enceste, mientras que al equipo de Shohoku le costaba mucho trabajo anotar, de hecho, desde hacía ya dos minutos el ataque de Shohoku lo llevaba unicamente Akagi con algunas intervenciones de Rukawa, los jugadores estaban realmente cansados, el sudor en sus jerseys y el cansancio en su rostro los delataban, pero en esos instantes de desesperación y de odio al basquetbol, el entrenador Anzai decidió que descansara Akagi, pues su rodilla no estaba bien, y tenía graves problemas con la marca de Sendoh.   
  
Sakuragi estaba ya resignado a no jugar cuando olló el grito de Anzai "Entras Hanamichi" y de inmediato se levantó de su asiento con un brinco. La tarde era calurosa, pero al mismo tiempo muy húmeda, lo que dificultaba mucho jugar con rapidez, cuando entró a la duela Sakuragi, cambió en parte el partido, demostró, a la ofensiva su gran capasidad para colarse en las marcas rivales; y en la defensiva que no había trabajado en nada, cuando en sus primeras 3 jugadas ya tenía dos fouls personales. Hanamichi estaba al borde de la desesperación cuando olló en la tribuna la vos dulce de Haruko "Vamos Shohoku", entonces reaccionó, en la siguiente jugada se safó de su marca e hizo una espectacular clavada, se veía que no se iba a poder ganar al Ryonan pero se vió una gran calidad de Hanamichi, y en efecto, no le alcanzó con el talento de Hanamichi a Shohoku, el partido terminó 112 a 106, Sendoh se fué al vestidor con una expresión de disgusto y violencia licuadas en su rostro, Ayako, la asistente de entrenador de Shohoku fué a pedirle una firma y su unica respuesta fué cerrarle la puerta de el vestidor en la cara.   
  
Cuando el equipo de Shohoku llegó al vestidor, el entrenador Anzai les dijo con una voz amable: El partido fué muy bueno, hay que trabajar mucho, pero creo que nos sirvió mucho, el lunes los espero a las siete de la mañana para entrenar. Y se fué. Todos los jugadores se bañaron y se pusieron ropa limpia. Al salir de el gimnasio, Hanamichi y Ryota se fueron juntos tristes, mientras que Rukawa se fué solo a seguir jugando en una cancha urbana que estaba cerca de el lugar, al llegar y sacar su balón para comenzar a calentar (cosa que no necesitaba mucho) sintió la mirada inperturbable de una chica, de cabello negro, tes morena clara y ojos grandes grises, su vestimenta era extraña, con una playera deportiva y pantalones azules, para hacer deporte. Volvió la cabeza para verla y dejó caer el balón por la desatensión, sintió una sensación que nunca había sentido, su estomago se comprimió y su cabeza se calentó, era una sensación muy agradable, por un par de minutos se quedó contemplandola mientras el balón descansaba en una tela por allí.   
  
Cuando reaccionó y ella también solamente pudo ir por su balón y seguir con su "entrenamiento" sin hacer ninguna otra cosa por lo sucedido. Cuando terminó, agotado agarró su mochila y se disponía a irse cuando volvió a sentir la mirada tierna y acojedora de la chica, pero ahora sintió como se acercaba a sus espaldas, sintió su pequeña mano descanzar en su hombro y luego escuchó su vos tierna decir: ¿ya te vas sin decirme tu nombre?. Volvió a voltear y sonrió nerviosamente, y dijo con una vos temblante: "soy ka... kkaaa... Kaede, Kaede Rukawa". La chica sonrió y sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial, solamente le pudo decir: "Mucho gusto Kaede, me llamo Yoko y espero verte por aqui". Metió la mano en la bolsa de la sudadera de Rukawa y se fué sin decir rumbo.  
  
En lunes de esa semana, el gimasio de la escuela Shohoku estaba inundado, por lo que no podían practicar, pero Rukawa le propuso al entrenador Anzai que fueran a una cancha a practicar:  
  
Rukawa: Entrenador, podemos ir a una cancha que está cerca de aquí, es al aire libre, pero el cielo se ve despejado y casi siempre está sola.  
  
Anzai: ¿qué cancha? ¿dónde está?  
  
Rukawa: Donde llueven angeles (lo dijo con una vos distraída).  
  
El entrenador accedió no muy convencido, pero a las 3:00 PM estaba ya el equipo en la cancha dicha por Rukawa. Cuando Rukawa entró a la cancha su mirada se congeló, vió hacia abajo y puso un gesto como de un muerto.  
  
Ayako: ¿qué te pasa Kaede?  
  
Rukawa: Nada, voy a calentar.(se levantó y se puso a correr y a saltar)  
  
Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, el equipo de basquetbol se dirigió hacia sus casas, pero Rukawa se quedó a entrenar como el sabado, después de el partido contra Ryonan. Rukawa estaba ensallando los tiros de 3 cuando la vió, estaba con un tipo, platicando y tomando un helado, con la mirada encantada y al parecer divertida (por el gesto). Por un momento, a Rukawa se le calentó la cabeza, cerró los puños y estubo a unos minutos de golpear al tipo desconocido, pero después lo pensó y se avergonzó y se arrepintió de sus pensamiento e impulsos. Sin embargo colgó el gesto más frío de su vida, tomó el balón con su mano derecha y se fué hacía la escuela, tal ves porque era el unico lugar donde se podría relajar, o tal ves porque era allí donde se sentía protegido de esos pensamientos, pero justo cuando se iba, Yoko lo notó y se asombró, pero volteó la cabeza hacia la cancha y vió desde lejos una maleta, al perecer de Rukawa y suspiró entre dientes "Kaede...", su acompañante rió y se fué de la misma manera casual que como había llegado a los ojos de Rukawa. Yoko se encaminó hacía la cancha y recogió la maleta, buscó en la primera bolsa y encontró la credencial escolar de Rukawa, pero no hizo nada por devolversela, estaba muy pensativa con eso.   
  
Mientrastanto, Rukawa había llegado a la escuela y estaba sentado en la primera fila de el gimnasio, viendo el agua que salía poco a poco, con los ojos fríos y con un gesto de tristeza. Ayako entró apresuradamente hacía los vestidores cuando lo vió, se acercó con el lentamente:  
  
Ayako: Valla aguacero ¿no?  
  
Rukawa: Si, se va a arruinar la duela.  
  
Ayako: Si, parece que ya se hinchó la madera, tendremos que entrenar durante algún tiempo en tu cancha Kaede. (y guiñó un ojo).  
  
Rukawa enfureció el gesto y apretó el puño derecho.  
  
Ayako: ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Rukawa: Nada, solo que hay algo... creo que es amor.  
  
Ayako puso un gesto tierno-burlon.  
  
Ayako: ¿enamorado? pensé que tenías un corazón de piedra Kaede.  
  
Rukawa: No, eso no es para mí. (y se llenaron sus ojos de lagrimas)...  
  
...¿CONTINUARÁ?...  
  
By MC InFeSt Nakazo.  
  
Made in México =) 


	2. Juego por Yoko?

En ese momento de desilución y de coraje para Rukawa, entró a la duela el Capitan Akagi, con un cartel enrollado en la mano y se asombró al ver en ese estado tan deprimente a Rukawa y a Ayako tratando de consolarlo.  
  
Akagi: Hola muchachos... ¿qué hacen aquí?   
  
Ayako: Platicando y alegró el gesto, tratando de cubrir a Rukawa.  
  
Akagi: Pues que buena manera de aprovechar el tiempo y se rió de forma ironica. Tenemos que entrenar, el sábado jugaremos el primer partido de la temporada contra Ryonan.  
  
Ayako: Y desde cuando vamos a trabajar en eso?   
  
Akagi: Desde ya, mañana vamos a entrenar fuerte para llegar bien al partido.  
  
Rukawa: Y por qué ese cambio de fechas?? Son casi dos semanas de adelanto.  
  
Akagi: No se, pero debe estar seca esta duela para el sábado...  
  
Rukawa iba camino a casa, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, después de cinco minutos de caminar sonrió levemente, como si le agradara recordar. Los días pasaron sin que Rukawa y Yoko se encontraran en la cancha, hasta que llegó el sábado:  
  
La duela de el gimnasio de Shohoku estaba seca, y reluciente, perfecta para jugar al basquetbol, afuera de el gimnasio había mucho viento y las nubes obscurecían los alrededores de la escuela.   
  
En los vestidores, todo el equipo de Shohoku hablaba, nadie podía oir la conversación de el otro, unicamente sus pensamientos sonaban claros y contundentes, cuando entró el profesor Anzai abriendose paso entre los jugadores y callandolos uno por uno.  
  
Anzai: Hoy comienza el torneo, trataremos de ser el mejor, y lo vamos a conseguir. No quiero aburrirlos y que salgan durmiendo a la duela, los titulares son: Akagi, Miyagi, Kogure, Mitsui y Sakuragi, como lo practicamos en la semana, vamos a marcar a Sendoh 2 contra 1. cuando el entrenador terminó de hablar, todos los jugadores saltaron hacia la cancha  
  
En la cancha se vivía una atmosfera de intranquilidad, las tribunas estaban a reventar y el frío se hacía más fuerte cada vez. Los jugadores de Ryonan salieron a la cancha, destacando que Sendoh no iba a ser titular, al igual que Rukawa, pero cuando el anunciador de el sonido local tomaba aire para anunciar al equipo local las cosas cambiaron, las tribunas se callaron completamente y las luces se apagaron, quedando todo en penumbras, un reflector se prende y apunta hacía la salida de el vestidor local, cuando Kogure salió del vestidor, el estadio gritó "HA" y comenzaron a salir todos los jugadores locales, el anunciador decía los nombres y la multitud gritaba, cada ves más fuerte. El partido iba a comenzar cuando la tribuna local comienza a gritar, lo que desalienta a los jugadores de Ryonan, que en su mayoria eran novatos.  
  
En la banca, Rukawa se sentía desesperado, sin ganas de jugar, como un automovil sin combustible, todo lo parecía indiferente, se iba a levantar para irse cuando sucedió otra vez: la vió, allí estaba, justo enfrente de el, viendolo fijamente con esa mirada tan tierna que le caracterizaba, sus ojos grises resaltaban con un brillo especial, lo miraba alegremente con intensiones, pero Rukawa le devolvió una mirada indiferente y hasta con un poco de coraje. Ella se sorprendió pero no se levantó de su asiento.  
  
Los minutos siguientes en el partido fueron muy duros para Shohoku, Ryonan no solo era un rival de novatos, ellos eran muy rápidos y por esa cualidad ganaban muchos balones. Al terminar el primer cuarto la cuenta iba 22 - 18 favor Ryonan, Akagi respiraba apresuradamente, cuando marcaron el final de el primer cuarto. Anzai no dijo nada hacía el grupo, solamente le dijo a Akagi que saliera y que Rukawa iba a entrar.   
  
En el segundo cuarto las cosas no cambiaron mucho, pues los jovenes jugadores de Ryonan superaban por mucha velocidad a los jugadores de shohoku, que lucían pesado y sin ninguna motivación, todos menos Rukawa, se echo el equipo a la espalda y comenzó a hacer tapones casi imposibles, tiros muy dificiles, llevando a Shohoku a casi empatar al medio tiempo, meintrastando en la tribuna cada ves que Rukawa tocaba el balón la gente gritaba de emoción, y Yoko sonreía, algunas veces saltaba de emoción. Rukawa de ves en cuando echaba una mirada discreta al lugar que tenía Yoko, pero siempre eran detectadas y repelidas por Yoko.  
  
Sendoh no entró en el segundo cuarto, y cuando terminó el se levantó de la banca, con un gesto de pocos amigos, aunque su equipo iba ganando (56 - 55), se dirigió hacia los vestidores pero se encontró a Yoko en el camino, que buscaba ver un poco más a Kaede. Rukawa se dirigía a saludar a Yoko cuando vió que saludaba con mucha naturalidad a Sendoh, con un beso en la mejilla y con una mirada muy íntima, volvió a tener la misma sensación de cólera, pero esta ves no lo extresó de ninguna manera, se dirigió hacia los vestidores...  
  
Cuando terminó el descanso, Rukawa salió a la cancha como un toro, furioso y se enfureció más cuando vió que Sendoh iba a entrar a jugar, se volvió a calentar su cabeza peor lo volvió a controlar muy bien. Comenzó el tercer cuarto Rukawa jugaba con mucha agresividad, haciendo enojar a Sendoh, allí comenzó un gran duelo en la cancha, uno encestaba, el otro también, uno tapaba, el otro robaba, Rukawa le fué indiferente a las miradas de admiración y de agrado de Yoko, pero a ella no le importaba, fué un gran partido de ellos dos, pero terminaron muy cansados, sudando a chorros. El resultado final fué de 123 - 120 a favor Shohoku (gracias a un tiro triple de Rukawa en el último minuto), Sendoh salió muy enojado, pues aún reclamaba un par de fouls personales que no le marcaron a Rukawa, se fué directo al vestidor, Kaede Rukawa trataba de ahcer lo mismo cuando lo interceptó la chica de la silueta perfecta y los ojos nublados (komo el solía llamarla en su pensamiento).  
  
Yoko: Felicidades, fué un gran partido.  
  
Rukawa: gracias (y volvió a colgar el gesto frío que lo caracterizó)  
  
Yoko: ¿no vas a celebrar?  
  
Rukawa: Yo no celebro ganarle a Sendoh, es un tarado  
  
Yoko: y celebras ganar esto? (rosó sus labios con los suyos y puso un papel en su mano de una forma tierna).  
  
Rukawa se puso muy nervioso, si sudaba mucho, ahora estaba sudando lo doble, y sentía una sensación rara en la cabeza.  
  
Rukawa: ¿cuando quieres celebrar?  
  
Yoko: hoy, pasó por tí en una hora (y guiño su ojo)  
  
Rukawa se fué al vestidor, se bañó y se vistió rápido, salió del vestidor y vió a Ayako en la entrada, anotando muchas cosas en una tabla con un lapiz que acercaba a su barbilla muchas veces.  
  
Rukawa: ¿por qué tan sexy Ayako?  
  
Ayako: ¿por qué tan contento?  
  
Rukawa: Cosas que pasan en la vida...  
  
Ayako: El amor tiene ojos color gris ¿verdad?  
  
Rukawa se sonrojó: ¿cómo sabes eso?  
  
Ayako: porque te están mirando ahora (y señaló hacía atras de Rukawa)  
  
Rukawa volteó y se sonrojó todavía más: Hola Yoko, que gusto volver a verte.  
  
Yoko: Gracias, pero no nos presentas?  
  
Rukawa se apena: Esto es raro, Ayako, ella es Yoko, Yoko, ella es Ayako.  
  
Ayako: Mucho gusto...  
  
Yoko: Igualmente.  
  
Ayako: Tengo cosas que hacer, no los molesto.  
  
Rukawa: Adios  
  
Yoko: Adios  
  
Ayako se fué y Yoko tomó de la mano a Rukawa  
  
Yoko: ¿a donde quieres ir?  
  
Rukawa: A donde quiera usted...  
  
Yoko: Bien, te voy a llevar a un lugar muy divertido.  
  
LA pareja se fué guiada por Yoko a una cafetería, llegaron y pidieron un refresco mientras platicaban de cosas triviales, pero muy importantes para conocer a una persona. Cuando derepente Rukawa sintió una mirada extraña que lo atosigaba, volteó la cabeza y allí estaba Sendoh viendolo con mucha furía. Yoko puso un gesto de asombro con mucha vergüenza...  
  
¿Continuará?:  
  
Made in MEXICO by InFeSt (mcinfest@nakoweb.cjb.net) 


End file.
